serene
by ulil.olala
Summary: Acap kali Gentaro terbangun dini hari dan tak dapat memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur sampai fajar menjelang—kali ini juga begitu.


**serene**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam pendar oranye lampu gantung di langit-langit, acap kali Gentaro terbangun dini hari dan tak dapat memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur sampai fajar menjelang—meninggalkan jejak bayang melingkar hitam di area mata, dan sedikit perasaan senewen hingga hari berikutnya tiba.

Kali ini juga begitu. Lagi-lagi dia tiba-tiba terjaga untuk entah-yang-keberapa-kalinya dalam beberapa waktu belakangan.

Entitas pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Dice—yang tidur terlentang di dalam futon sebelahnya. Dadanya naik-turun teratur; seirama dengan deru napasnya yang agak terburu-buru.

Dibalik tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela di luar, Gentaro dapat mendengar laju cepat mesin kendaraan secara samar-samar. Bunyi biasa yang didengarnya setiap terbangun di saat-saat seperti ini.

Benaknya mengawang. Entah pada ratusan konspirasi tentang alam semesta—atau hanya sekadar bernala-nala menu makan pagi yang akan tiba untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Dua jarinya terangkat tanpa sadar untuk mengelus helai rambut Dice yang terasa sedikit kasar. Kemudian jemari itu perlahan turun; menyapu kulit pipinya yang kecoklatan karena banyak terpapar matahari. Mungkin nanti; atau besok; atau lusa—dia dapat memberitahu Dice agar tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan hari di bawah teriknya jalanan Shibuya.

Gentaro lagi-lagi terlarut memerhatikannya. Agaknya menikmati pemandangan Dice yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka—menampakkan sepasang taring mencolok dari barisan geligi yang sedikit tidak rapi. Gerakan tangannya terhenti tatkala punggung Dice bergerak dan berbalik menyamping menghadap arahnya.

Secara perlahan bulu mata itu bergetar dan sejenak kemudian palet sewarna violet beradu dengan pandangnya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Gentaro tidak menjawab. Hanya mengembang bibir memberi seulas senyum sebagai ganti kata-kata. Jari-jari sebelah tangannya masih tertaut di pipi Dice. Sebagai balasan, tangan Dice menggenggam dinginnya telapak itu.

"Kau masih banyak kerjaan, jangan sia-siakan waktu istirahatmu seperti ini," dia mengujar.

Pandangannya tajam, namun tidak mengintimidasi sama sekali—selalu seperti itu. Dari balik binar ametis itu, ada secerca kekhawatiran yang tidak diutarakan. Bohong namanya jika Gentaro tidak menikmati afeksi yang diberikan Dice secara cuma-cuma seperti ini.

"Hmmmm..."

"Sudah sana kembali tidur."

Gentaro mengedip jenaka, "tidak mau."

"Yasudah, terserah kau saja," satu dengus lolos; membuat Gentaro ingin tersenyum geli. Rasa hangat dari genggaman Dice menyebar memberikan cerapan nyaman yang menggelitik. Tanpa alasan khusus, jemari tangannya enggan melepas tangkupan dari pipi Dice.

Entah sudah berapa menit yang dihabiskan dalam sunyi untuk mereka terjebak dalam posisi ini. Rasa kantuk belum juga mendera kedua pelupuk mata Gentaro—namun tidak begitu dengan Dice. Perlahan; sepasang kelopak itu menutup sayup-sayup, sehingga dia dapat melihat bulu mata panjang-lentik milik Dice merapat makin jelas.

"Dice," panggil Gentaro pelan.

"Hnn...?"

"Kau benar, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Mata Dice kembali terbuka. Dia melempar pandangan sebal sebelum berdecak gemas, "jadi sekarang—kau mau apa, huh?"

"Menulis cerita? Atau mungkin lari pagi mengelilingi Shibuya—tapi kau yang temani, bagaimana?"

"Jangan gila! Ini masih pukul dua..."

Gentaro tertawa lembut, "ya tentu saja tidak. Hanya bohong."

"Halah, sejak kapan memangnya kau berkata jujur?" Dengusan lain lolos, tetapi usai dia berkata begitu, Gentaro dapat merasakan genggaman tangannya mengerat sebelum dilepas secara perlahan.

"Sini kemari," satu tawaran diberikan—membuat Gentaro meringkuk ke dalam rengkuhan Dice dengan senang hati, dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi sabun beraroma teh hijau bercampur pekatnya tembakau; yang menguar dari tubuh Dice. Merupakan aroma favoritnya sejauh ini, kalau Gentaro boleh jujur.

Kali ini ganti jemari Dice yang mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Gentaro membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dadanya. Tepat sebelum netra miliknya terpejam sempurna—bersamaan dengan kantuk yang datang sekonyong-konyong, telinganya dapat menangkap suara bisik samar, "selamat tidur lagi, Gentaro."

Gentaro hanya bergumam singkat sebagai balasan. Belum sampai semenit juga usai, dia sudah kembali terlelap—meninggalkan Dice yang masih mengusap halus rambutnya sembari sesekali menahan kuap lebar.

Siapa memangnya yang akan menyangka jika masalah tidurnya dapat terselesaikan dengan perkara simpel semacam bergelung dalam balutan lengan Dice?

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

ini adalah fanfiksi entah kesekian dimana 'tidur' jadi prompt utamanya. Possibly OOC memang, tapi ku cinta mereka berdua—yha.


End file.
